Valus
The First Colossus, nicknamed Valus, is a major antagonist from the video game Shadow of the Colossus. It is the first boss encountered in the game and a vessel for the essence of Dormin. History Past Valus and the other sixteen Colossi were created by Lord Emon to contain the fragmented essence of the defeated evil Dormin. He set them all to wander the Forbidden Lands, destroying anyone that comes their way, so that Dormin could never be resurrected. ''Shadow of the Colossus'' When a young man named Wander trespasses in the Forbidden Lands and asks the disembodied spirit of Dormin to resurrect his deceased lover Mono, Dormin agrees under the condition that Wander kill all of the sixteen colossi (tricking Wander into releasing his essence so he may be reborn). Wander agrees, and sets off. Valus is the first colossus that he encounters, wandering a fielded area in the cliffs to the south. When it sees Wander, it will attack him by trying to step on him and slamming down its massive stone club. Wander must escape to behind it, climb up on its left leg, and stab a minor sigil on the back of its leg to make Valus kneel down. Once there, Wander can jump up and scale Valus' back, making his way to the colossus' weak point on its head (and right arm if in Hard mode), as Valus attempts to shake him off. Once Wander gets to Valus' weak points, he must stab them until the giant dies, collapsing to the ground and releasing the fragmented essence of Dormin contained within its body. This fragmental part of Dormin will bring Wander back to the Shrine of Worship, where he will be prepared to face his next foe. It will later combine with the other fifteen parts to form Dormin, who will possess Wander and later be banished by Lord Emon. Valus' corpse can be seen as the credits roll. Gallery Images Valuser.jpg 1 - Valus.jpg|Valus vs. Wander. ValusBack.jpg Shadow-of-the-Colossus Valus.jpg Valus 3.jpg Valus 8.jpg|Early development model of Valus attacking. Valus 2.jpg|Valus' weak point. First colossus dead--article image.jpg|Valus' tragic death. Sotc-art-card2.jpg|Valus in a special edition art card. Sotc-art-card1.jpg|Valus in a special edition art card. shadow of the colossus 73.jpg|Promotional artwork. Valus 4.jpg|Development sketch. Valus 5.jpg|Limited edition Japan-exclusive figure. Sotc boxart.jpg|Valus on the game's box art. ValusHD.jpg Videos Shadow of the Colossus Valus Boss Fight - 1st Colossus (PS3 1080p) Trivia *Valus is often considered the unofficial mascot of the game, as he appears on the game's box art, most merchandise, and is the first colossus to be encountered. *Valus is the only colossus to have any wildlife in its arena as multiple hawks can be seen flying circles around its head. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Anti-Villain Category:Necessary Evil Category:Grey Zone Category:Evil Creation Category:Tragic Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Giant Category:Mute Category:Genderless Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Nameless Category:Fragmental Category:Scapegoat Category:Deceased Category:Symbolic Category:Posthumous Category:Mascots Category:Immortals Category:Amoral Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Brutes Category:Golems Category:Ferals Category:Guardians Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Force of Nature Category:Homicidal Category:Magic Category:Fighters Category:Team ICO Villains Category:Thugs Category:Elementals